secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Naga
Nagas are intelligent species that resembles a large snake with some human-like characteristics. One made its first appearance in Once More the Nightmare Factory. Biography Each of the Nagas are designed differently. Rani Nagi is sand-colored with four arms, but one male is green in color and missing a pair of arms (external differences such as a pair of extra arms is actually not uncommon in nature, for example male green anaconda has small rudimental legs on its tail). They are highly intelligent, can use telepathy and can control any serpent through telepathy, included the Kumari Kandam sea serpent. It was also seen in Target: Fiskerton and The Atlas Pin where we see a male version for the first time. Some of the Nagas either have four arms, two heads, or two snake tails. Nagas are semi-aquatic, which means they can live both in the water or on the land, they can even breathe under water. In Buddhism, the nagas are the enemies of the Garudas, minor deities resembling gigantic eagles, who eat them. This explains the Nagas disliking of the Legion of Garuda and why the Nagas ran away when the head master of the Legion of Garuda made an illusion of a giant eagle, with the exception of Rani Nagi who immediately knew it was an illusion. In Kur:Part One, the Nagas are also after Zak wanting him to lead them and the cryptids into a new era. After it was revealed that Zak is Kur, the nagas seeked him out, calling him their master. Rani attempted to convince Zak to tap into his inner Kur and lead cryptids in a war against humanity. Her attempt was interrupted by the timely arrival of the rest of the family and after a rough battle, they saved Zak and escaped. However, the Naga's had already succeeded in having Zak's power summon the most vicious cryptids from around the world in a battle against humans, with Rani and her nagas leading it in the name of Kur. During the attack upon Manhattan, Rani Nagi was knocked away by V.V. Argost. In The Legion of Garuda, the Saturdays learn that it is possible to drive out the spirit of Kur by using a flute that the Nagas stole centuries ago. Turns out the Nagas had a good reason to steal it: when you drive out the spirit of Kur, you'll kill Kur. The Saturdays find that out as it almost happens to Zak because Zak is Kur himself, not just someone who is possessed by Kur. The Saturdays, the Secret Scientists, and the Nagas save Zak, and the sorcerers disappears. When they all leave, Argost comes to where they left the flute, and takes it. In War of the Cryptids, Rani Nagi and the other Nagas wait for V.V. Argost at his mansion and show him Kur's true power. The Saturdays, without Zak attack the mansion. Zak later comes in and beats the Nagas. As Argost makes a deal with Zak, Drew becomes furious. But, while she is about to strike Rani Nagi knocks her down and is about to hit her with her own sword. Van Rook jumps and takes the hit, then dies, making Zak take the bargain. Series Season 1= Once More the Nightmare Factory The Kur Guardian The Atlas Pin |-| Season 2= Kur:Part One Kur:Part Two The Legion of Garuda War of the Cryptids The Naga relic First seen in Once More the Nightmare Factory, The Naga relic can sense where Kur is as it glows in varying degrees of brightness depending on its proximity to Kur. It has the shape of a dragon's head and its color is yellow with red eyes. It was once stolen by V.V Argost in the episode The Atlas Pin, he attempted to fly around the world with it, seeking Kur. When the Saturdays took the Naga relic away from Argost, Fiskerton decided that he would use his instincts to find Kur instead of using the artifact since it was full of dark magic, throwing it off the airship. It hit the ground and was broken into pieces, but Doyle later recovered it. In Shadows of Lemuria, we can see that sometimes, the artifact glowed yellow when it repaired itself, however because Zak, the real Kur, hadn't been close to it and when he actually came close enough, Doyle quickly covered it with a cloth we do not know if it glowed or not. In Kur Rising, it glows very bright at the Antarctic creature with Zak and Fisk inside its stomach, but when Zak and Fisk are ejected from "Kur", the device stops glowing so brightly near "Kur" and starts glowing brightly again toward Zak. Then, Zak's eyes also start to glow yellow and a symbol appears to be the letter C with a line connecting to a circle is shown on the Kur stone as if they're responding to the device in everyone's shock, stating that Zak was the real Kur the whole time. Jay Stephen said that Rani Naga will reappear in the new season opening in a BIG way. In The Unblinking Eye, the Naga relic seemed to be destroyed by the blast along with the Kur-detecting satellite. Theory It is possible that the Naga relic or Rani Nagi herself is the main reason why Kur was evil thousands of years ago as Rani Nagi could have directly taken control of the ancient Kur because in the Enûma Eliš, the Babylonian creation myth, Kur was depicted as a serpent-like dragon (like on Zak's shirt). Trivia *It is possible that Rani Nagi's name is Serpentine Lady since Argost called her that when he had Fiskerton in Weird World. *Like Argost, ironically, the Nagas did try to kill Zak in The Atlas Pin and The Kur Guardian, the person/cryptid that they wanted in order to create a new era of cryptids. *The Nagas once tried to rip the world in half as a negotiating fee, though insane, it shows they are willing to make deals. *The name of this species is derived from Naga, the Hindi translation of the word Serpent. *The stripes on the back of the Naga are sadi to cerminonal stripes Known Nagas *Rani Nagi—the Queen of the Nagas. She's voiced by Susanne Blakeslee. *Naga Kanya—the male Naga who has a cobra-like hood. He is also seen in War of the Cryptids. He's voiced by Diedrich Bader. *Naga lao of mekong—the male Naga who is capable of breathing fire and resembles a coral snake. *Naga of Sri Lanka—the male Naga with blue skin. He is also seen in a vision from Return of Tsul 'Kalu where he asked "Your next command, my Master Kur?" and then he strikes Zak for unknown reasons. He also said "Yes, that is he! Rejoice that you lived to see the return of Kur!" to an Arabhar. He's voiced by Diedrich Bader. *Naga phya—the male Naga who looks more like a snake and has green skin. *Cambodian Naga—the male Naga with two heads and tails and four arms. He is also seen in War of the Cryptids. *Indian naga—the male Naga who has tentacle-like arms. *Unnamed Naga—this Naga is also a male and he has black skin, but isn't named. He is also seen in War of the Cryptids. Minions The Nagas sometimes use other kinds of cryptids that have serpentine characteristics. *Arabhar—a large green snake with scaly wings. *Mamlambo—a purple fish-like snake cryptid that crawls on its front legs and can also give a shock like an electric eel. *Lou Carcolh—an orange snake-like mollusk with long tentacles on its face. *Taniwha—a large blue reptilian monster that resembles a mosasaur. Quotes Gallery File:10000000000 (26) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000 (49) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000 (37) - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000 (75) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:33455(6) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:1000 (94).jpg File:10000000000 (151) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000 (112) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000 (26) - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000 (30) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000 - Copy (72) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000 - Copy (81) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000 - Copy (35) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000_(119).jpg File:4565.jpg File:10000000000_(91).jpg Category:Kur Category:Cryptid Category:Game Cryptid Category:Villains Category:Quotes Category:Dragons Category:Argost's Army Category:Serpent